Mobile devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, tablet computers, other types of mobile computing devices, are becoming increasingly popular. Mobile devices are used in personal and business settings for a variety of purposes. Users of mobile devices may want their devices to be personal and interactive, and suitable both as personal consumer devices and as business devices, and will often customize their mobile devices by installing various mobile software applications suitable to their purposes. Mobile software applications are developed and distributed from a variety of different sources, such as companies developing mobile business applications for their employees, or independent software vendors (ISVs) developing mobile consumer applications for public consumers. Software applications may be published and distributed through application stores, such as public application stores or non-public enterprise application stores.